wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Nayari
Death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives. Appearance At first glance for any non-Kal’dorei, Nayari appears to look like any typical Kal’dorei. However, Kal’dorei will instantly recognize her for what she truly is, a Highborne. Her long white hair does not do well to draw gazes away from the slight fel tint in her silver eyes, though it is hardly noticeable without a close look. Her voice is low and soft, though clearly feminine. Her hands appear to be stained with various shades of inks, mainly around a few of her fingertips. A plain silver ring is on the third finger of her right hand, though clearly not a wedding band. A long gold chain hangs around her neck with a small emerald attached to the end. Alongside the emerald, a very small plain silver ring can be seen. With a closer look, the initials ‘S.S.’ can be seen engraved into the inner part of the ring band. A small dark green thick glass vial hangs from a separate silver chain, clearly containing a liquid of some sort. Personality Nayari is aloof and condescending, but is quite kind. She struggles to get over the belief that she is superior to others and will often act and speak down to people. She honestly means well when she offers advice, but can come off as arrogant. She is passionate and gets easily excited about things that interest her, especially exploration and discovery. She is wary of attachment and is afraid of getting too close to others so will often keep at a distance. Nayari loves to hear and tell stories, and can be often found reading some sort of book or another. She is quite brave, but reckless, oftentimes getting herself into more trouble than she can handle simply because she thinks she is much more powerful than she actually is. History Nayari was born many years after the Well of Eternity had been destroyed in Eldre’thalas, one of the last surviving Highborne civilizations. She was raised to be proud of her ancestry, taught to believe she was far superior to the “lower” races. She was a very intelligent child and would often be found reading large and complex texts in the library. As she grew older, she joined the ranks of the Lorekeepers, learning about and recording the events of world outside. She found a special interest in shadow magic and turned her focus to learning everything she could about it. Nayari was assigned an assistant named Sythirae who at first she found to be clumsy and dull. She would often berate her, certain she was above the young elf in every way. But as time went on and she was forced to be constantly near Sythirae, she developed a fondness for her that grew into feelings of love. Sythirae returned the feelings and for a few years they spent in blissful happiness, oblivious to the glares and disdain of their kin. Finally the knowledge of the relationship reached the ears of Prince Tortheldrin who ordered Sythirae to be sacrificed to Immol’thar. Nayari tried to plead for her life, but the Prince would not hear a word of it. In desperation, Nayari attempted to attack the Prince and force him to free her love, but was stopped by the guards. Prince Tortheldrin ordered her to be sent to the dungeons and await the same fate as Sythirae. Nayari awoke in an unlocked stone cell far below the city. At first she would not leave the cell, even with freedom staring her in the face, content with sharing the same fate as her love. She spent several days curled up in the corner before she heard her named softly being called from outside the door. Thinking it was her time, she rose and left the room only to be confronted with what she thought at first was a delusion. What appeared to be Sythirae floated before her but when she spoke, Nayari knew the truth and burst into tears. The spirit confirmed that she was dead, but would not let Nayari pass from this world as she did. She led Nayari through a maze of hallways to a small exit that otherwise would have been barely noticeable. The spirit gave Nayari a small ring that had once belonged to Sythirae and bade her farewell before she faded away. Nayari walked out of the dungeon and immerged into the cool night, finding the outside to be swarming with Ogres. Using her knowledge of shadow magic, she merged with the nearby shadows and snuck out of the citadel. Not knowing where to go, she blindly set out into the forest. Not long after daybreak, she stumbled upon a hunting wolf pack. Snarling and biting at her heels, she ran through the trees like a scared rabbit, constantly looking over her shoulder to see if they were gaining. As she broke from a line of trees, she fell from a small cliff and into a fast moving river. Having never learned to swim, Nayari was quickly swept downstream. When she was finally washed up on shore, Nayari weakly crawled from the shore of the river. After a few hours of slowly regaining strength, she looked up to see a ship sail. She ran across the small plain and up the dock to collapse on the deck of the boat. She was roughly pulled to her feet and presented before the captain who demanded to know who she was. Nayari briefly told the elf her story before passing out from exhaustion. The captain took pity on her and decided to bring her to Feathermoon Stronghold. When Nayari woke, a sentinel stood sternly above her. The sentinel announced she was ordered to appear before General Shandris Feathermoon. Nayari followed the sentinel to the General’s quarters and presented herself before her. At the General’s request, Nayari again revealed who she was and how she had come to Feathermoon Stronghold. Nayari swore her allegiance to the Kal’dorei, an act that surprised the General. After a few thoughtful minutes, Shandris decided to send Nayari north to meet with High Priestess Tyrande. Agreeing to do so, Nayari left that very day aboard a small elven ship. Nearly a week later, they arrived at Teldrassil by the gates of Darnassus. Nayari was swiftly escorted by a group of sentinels to the Temple of the Moon. While awaiting an audience with Tyrande, Nayari knelt before the statue of Elune and meditated. She discovered she felt at peace in this temple and swore her life to Elune. When she was finally brought before Tyrande, Nayari convinced the High Priestess of her intention to serve the Kal’dorei and Elune. She was allowed to join the Kal’dorei and after a few months of study joined the druids as well. She trained for two years before gaining her first druid form and finally left Darnassus to journey the world. Relationships Sythirae Sythirae was Nayari’s assistant to help her study and master shadow magic. She was clumsy, naïve, and kind. At first Nayari disliked the elf, but over time she grew to care for her deeply. They formed a strong love for one another that many of their kin disliked. Sythirae was sacrificed to Immol’thar, but her spirit saved Nayari from the same fate. Nayari still loves Sythirae and carries a large weight of guilt for her death. She believes she could have saved Sythirae and is not willing to let go of her. She carries around a ring she had always worn on a necklace and is terrified at the thought of losing it. Idiosyncrasies * Nayari can't swim, but is slowly learning. * She is terrified of snakes and will slay any she comes across. * Nayari has a bad habit of collecting useless objects simply because they interest her. She will go at great lengths to retrieve something she wants. Journal Nayari will freely lend out her journal for others to read should they ask. (( Read Journal Here A more detailed history can be found here as well as all storyline updates. )) Public Knowledge and Rumors Nayari is almost completely unheard of, no records can be found. Several rumors can be heard in Darnassus about her being a Highborne from Eldre’thalas, but they are only thought of as boundless rumors by non-Kal’dorei. Category:Archived Characters